


line of fire

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Angry Kissing, M/M, One of them nearly dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 45. out of anger





	line of fire

**Author's Note:**

> context: jaebum is hotch, jackson is morgan and i think i hurt myself with this one
> 
> also, you don't need to watch criminal minds to understand this, works well without it too.

The shot had been fired hours ago, but the sound of it was still ringing in his ears.

Jaebum can still hear the sound of the safety coming off, the malicious laugh spilling from the man’s mouth, the sound of the bullet racing towards Jackson.

Jackson, his lover, the only thing standing between the unsub and the child.

“You could have died.” His voice is unrecognizable, even to him. Cold. Sharp. Slices through the silence like a knife through butter.

“I know that,” answers Jackson evenly, from by the fireplace. They’ve been together long enough to know that a stunt like that would throw Jaebum’s even temper off its axis and maintaining distance during these times is best so he can pace the length of their living room to work off most of the agitation. His feelings have been collecting, like rainwater in a reservoir, and Jaebum’s been struggling to keep it from spilling. 

Jaebum turns on him. The look he levels him with often unnerves senior profilers but Jackson doesn’t even blink. “Yet you still chose to disobey a direct order.” 

“I did.” Jackson stands up straight. His face looks like it's been carved out of marble. “I did it once and I’ll do it again. The strategy failed. There was no other way out. I wasn’t going to stand there and let the child die.”

And that’s the thing, Jaebum thinks as the dam breaks and he strides across the room. _And that is the very fucking thing_, he thinks, as he grabs Jackson’s chin in his hands, grips it hard enough to bruise, kisses him hard enough to hurt, pouring his anger, fear and soul into the kiss, that Jackson will do it again. 

That Jaebum knows Jackson will do it again and he’ll be powerless to stop it.

And one day, he won’t be able to kiss him like this.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
